


我的恋人脚踏两条船

by tangcu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu





	我的恋人脚踏两条船

有一个明星恋人是什么样的体验？

#1 吃荞麦面的仓鼠

如题。  
大号不太方便，开小号来讲。  
本人性别男，是个不太出名的小主播，算是圈里的人。恋人是偶像，比我名气大多了。虽然我们俩都是圈里的人，但是他的曝光度比我多得多，平时太忙了，常常凌晨三四点才下剧，然后刚沾一会儿枕头，六七点的时候又出门了。我已经一个星期没有见到他的真人了！我睡觉之后他才回来，我醒之前他就走了。  
虽然恋人一直特别乖，没什么花花肠子，但是我总觉得哪里怪怪的。现在仔细一想，我们这样好像不太算恋爱。  
这是个冷门又需要大量打码的话题，沉下去一点都不让人奇怪。我也是太不安了，又没有人可以倾诉，才不得不这么说出来了。哎。

 

#2 草莓牛奶

主播和明星？是偶像吗？太禁忌了吧。  
而且要是我没看错的话LZ恋人也是男人？  
照LZ的意思，LZ恋人还很出名，真的没有听说过娱乐圈里有这样的情况，那位明星恋人把这段感情藏的很深呢。  
心疼LZ。怪不得闷到要开小号上论坛吐槽了。

 

#3 考试必过

怎么办！好激动。一边超级八卦想挖出LZ的身份，一边又害怕LZ掉马的话会出大事儿。  
PS恋人是不是J家的偶像（星星眼）

#4 吃荞麦面的仓鼠

回复2楼：  
嘛、他的确把我们的关系保护的很好，我平时也挺在乎这个的，毕竟我不想把他的事业搞垮。  
不过他是真心喜欢我的，我拦了他好久才劝他放弃公布恋情的事情。  
回复3楼：  
这个我就不方便说了。

#5 在宅小和

和LZ还不太一样，我家恋人是地下偶像。是女孩子。  
算是比较有名的地下偶像了。  
我住的比较偏，工作也是足不出户。而恋人活动很多，所以我们基本上是分居的，我偶尔会去涉谷看她的演出，伪装成宅男的样子跳宅男舞（虽然我的确是宅男）。  
她真的很可爱，性格和外表都很可爱。但是我们在一起的时间太少了。我也不想因为我的任性让她受累，所以一直忍耐着。

 

#6 我钥匙放哪里去了

小、小和？  
小和你是不是忘了开马甲了？

 

#7 

做马里奥系列的主播小和吗？  
woc围观围观！

 

#8 草莓牛奶

心疼LZ，看起来楼要歪了。

 

#9 和总的游戏机

回复6楼：  
和总不想掉马的话肯定掉不了呀，更别说直接上大号来的。  
虽然我也猜不透和总这是个什么意思。  
平时我们一说起他女朋友来，他不是蛮讳莫如深的吗？

 

#10 吃荞麦面的仓鼠

回复5楼：  
没想到会有人和我一样……  
不，应该说是，没想到和我一样的人会一起来聊这件事情吧。  
我家恋人真的是属于舞台的人，平时软乎乎的，一站上舞台就比谁都漂亮。每次我都会想牵绊住了他、让他露出为难的表情的是我这样的人，真是罪大恶极……

 

#11 我钥匙哪里去了

LZ的描述……  
脑中迅速闪过了几个人选。

 

#12 吃荞麦面的仓鼠

大家还是不要猜他的具体身份了。就算是大家猜到了，也不会变成实锤的。

 

#13 在宅小和

你也是天然，既然不想掉马，就别多做那么多个人性格的描述啊。

 

#14 吃荞麦面的仓鼠

不好意思，第一次说自己的事情，实在是忍不住……  
而且说的还是我家那位。  
一说起来就停不住。他真的太好了。

 

#15 在宅小和

虽然我很能理解啦……

 

#16 和总的游戏机

和总居然  
和人聊上天了  
我发誓我从和总出游戏视频的第一天起就关注了和总他的各种社交账号都在我掌控之中  
和总还没这样和人聊过。

 

#17 好饱

回复16楼：  
嗯，其实，我们，也不太关注你们和总的事情……  
既然在这个版块发帖，还是多帮帮LZ吧。从一楼看过来，感觉LZ真的很喜欢那位的，只不过和艺能圈里的人恋爱就是要承担这份风险吧。更何况是做偶像。

 

……

 

樱井翔扔掉了手机。

 

好吧好吧他承认他做了最愚蠢的决定，这种论坛是不可能真正解决他的心理问题的。大家跟帖的要么就是看热闹的，要么就是情商不高还总上赶着给人出主意的，这楼继续盖下去也只是徒增掉马的风险。

 

他爬起身来，准备把帖子删掉，却发现手机的屏幕已经被点亮了。仔细一看居然是一条私信消息，并不是发给他的官方认证账号，而是刚刚注册的小号。

 

在宅小和：你好。

在宅小和：您是……

在宅小和：樱井翔主播吧。

 

樱井翔啪的一下再次扔掉了刚刚才捡起来的手机。

 

在宅小和：我没有恶意。

吃荞麦面的仓鼠：为什么这么猜？

在宅小和：喜欢吃荞麦面长得像仓鼠恋人是国民偶像大野智。

在宅小和：相叶雅纪是我青梅竹马。

 

樱井翔脑海里浮现出了相叶雅纪天然的笑脸。他隐隐约约地有这个印象，相叶雅纪好像有个玩的很好的青梅竹马，户外型的他常常在节目里吐槽自己这个宅男朋友。

 

吃荞麦面的仓鼠：这样啊……

 

所以呢？所以你加我干什么？

 

在宅小和：主播知道吗？

在宅小和：我女朋友，和你男朋友，是一个人哦。

 

#

 

樱井翔第三次扔掉了手机。

 

这个人莫不是有病？

 

躺在地上的手机发出新讯息送达的铃声。樱井翔做好了抛开精英人设的思想建设，准备上去冲着这个变态神经病就是一个怼，结果对面并没有做出“哈哈哈开玩笑啦”之类的解释，反倒是给他发来了一张照片。

 

樱井翔戳开来看。

 

蓝色长发，齐眉刘海，夸张的造型和各种各样的饰品，被拍的时候正在做着撩人的动作，被长发遮掩的香肩完完全全地露了出来。

 

这张脸……这张脸……真的是大野智。

 

他吞了口口水，直觉这张图是PS来的，却又不敢发给学计算机的友人检测真假。

 

万、万一是真的，国民爱豆兼职做着地下爱豆的工作，这这这也就罢了，居然穿上这身衣服？他们杰尼斯不是不准露腿的吗？他们杰尼斯不是不准变性的吗？

 

吃荞麦面的仓鼠：别开玩笑。

吃荞麦面的仓鼠：随便P一张图就来我这里说事，简直搞笑。

在宅小和：这样呀。

在宅小和：好吧~

 

樱井翔不知道多少次的目瞪口呆。

 

那边的人似乎不想继续纠缠，见他不信也就没再说话。看上去就好像，他不是想要敲诈勒索他，只是出于人道主义同情，把这个事实知会他一声似的。

 

樱井翔把照片导到电脑上，放大到毛孔都能够看的清清楚楚。头发和脸的边缘没什么痕迹，看上去，就像真的照片一样……

 

在宅小和再也没有发信息来。

 

樱井翔盘着腿坐在床上思考人生。

 

他最近刚刚问过大野智的经纪人。经纪人说他最近他没有电影和剧的安排，只会录几个固定番组。但是他还是像之前那么忙，早出晚归的。大野智不主动说，他又不想主动问，大野智其人多么自由自在，要是问的话总觉得像是兴师问罪一样。

 

#

 

该、该不会，该不会他……

 

惊诧过后紧接而来的是丧气和失落。仔细想一想，大野智能在3个月早上八点到凌晨一二点的拍摄强度下，挤出时间去钓鱼还能钓的那么卓有成效，这男人对时间的利用率实在是不能小觑。更何况他们一天碰面的机会不过是晚上会一张床睡觉，最近感觉大野智没什么精力，他舍不得再折腾他，更没有搞那档子事……

 

不会吧……难不成他的怜惜居然成全了别人？当国民爱豆的业余时间当了地下爱豆，当地下爱豆的业余时间去交了男朋友？

 

他整个人都恹恹的，录新闻的间隙盯着台本，满脑子还都是这件事情。

 

他的帖子也沉了，“恋人太忙还怕曝光”已经不是目前他担心的问题了。但是目前他遭遇的问题，也太惊世骇俗了，他能向谁讨教呢？谁曾经遭遇过这么倒霉的事情呢？

 

10点他结束了商讨会，正往地下停车场走，接到了大野智的一通电话。他眼睛一亮，接起来霎一听见那边软糯的声音，只觉得自己的疲惫和怀疑一瞬间都烟消云散了。

 

“莫西莫西，翔困？”

 

“智君怎么啦，这个时间打电话来？”

 

他佯装镇定。

 

“是这样呀，翔困。我今天晚上就不回去啦，嗯……对啦。电影的商讨会，太晚了，就在这边睡下啦……”

 

“这、这样吗，那注意安全啊……”

 

“那我就挂啦，翔……”

 

“等、等下！”樱井翔咽了口口水，“那明天晚上会回来吗？”

 

那边明显地顿了一下，随后传来了fufu的软软笑声。

 

“明天当然会回来啦。”大野智声音里还带着笑意，“翔困好可爱啊，好想快点见到翔困啊。但是没办法啦，总之今晚先忍耐一下吧？”

 

樱井翔“嗯嗯”地答应下来，在通话坠入忙音之后，整个人再次丧了起来。

 

#

 

樱井翔失眠了。

 

虽说平时他常常一个人先进入梦乡，可那也是因为知道大野智或早或晚总会回来他才能够如此安心。一沾上床，他就不停地在设想此刻大野智在做什么。是……戴上蓝色假发在宅男的簇拥和应援里跳着撩人的舞，还是乖乖地坐在卧室里看那个叫在宅小和的家伙打游戏？

 

糟糕，越想越睡不着了。

 

他伸出手磨蹭着旁边那个柔软蓬松的枕头，摸了摸还不够，揪着枕头的一角把它拽进被窝里抱住。在被窝里翻来覆去换了各种姿势仍旧睡不着，他耷拉着脑袋打开了床头的CD播放机。大野智充满韵味的美声顿时包裹住了他，这让他添了一分心安。他丝毫没有察觉到此时的自己仿佛一条被主人扔掉的小狗一样可怜巴巴的。

 

把音乐设置成单曲循环，他不知何时被猛地拽入了梦乡。

 

#

 

就算强迫自己睡了几个小时，第二天起来的时候他的面孔还是恹恹的，黑眼圈仿佛一夜之间浮了出来。樱井翔对时间的管理向来克己，一大早帮他上妆的化妆师都被他这副无精打采黯淡无光的脸吓了一跳。

 

“昨晚没睡好呀樱井桑。”

 

“嗯……”他姑且发出一声鼻音作为答复。

 

奇怪，是真的奇怪。低气压好严重。樱井桑你可是我们的朝颜哦？不能一大早上就这么如丧考妣的哦？

 

上完妆是半个小时的看报和小憩时间。樱井翔往休息室里一坐，晃了个神，半个小时就过去了。AD来催了他的场，他重重地揉了揉脑袋说了句“知道了……”了的音还没发出来，看着AD惊恐的神情，他就知道自己又搞砸了。

 

他的头发，被他，揉塌了。

 

#

 

樱井翔下午还有一个地方台节目的主持任务，一下晨间新闻就坐上了下行的新干线。风尘仆仆的一个来回，返回东京的时候已经是黄昏了。他站在东京的街头，对面大楼上是一整面墙的大野智的广告，他忽然心血来潮想要冲去大野智工作的地方接他回家，想了想却完全不知道最近神出鬼没的他现在会在哪里。

 

在来来往往的行人之间，他呆然地失落了一阵子。人群中有一些认出他来的JK，说着“那不是樱井主播吗”，窸窸窣窣地聚成了一团。

 

樱井翔垂下头。要是电视剧的话，悲情上涌，他说不定可以缓缓地随着音乐蹲下身来，缩成一个小团肩膀发颤地哭泣。

 

可是虽然他心里酸酸涩涩的，眼睛却很冷静。大概是因为大野智欠他一个交代。他那么信赖……那么爱他，心里多少还是期待着那个在宅小和满嘴都是谎言。

 

他打了辆的士，拖着疲惫的身体回了家。家里果不其然黑着灯，大野智还没回来。他扯开领带，瘫在沙发上软的像张面饼，就地发起了呆。

 

不知道过去了多久，楼道里传来了交谈声和脚步声。隐隐约约的，他听得不太清楚，也听不出具体是谁。但是很快，声音在他门前停住了，钥匙在锁孔里拧转了半圈，门开了。

 

“奇怪……翔酱怎么忘记锁门了。”

 

“嘿嘿。”

 

陌生男人的笑声。樱井翔一个激灵，更是瘫软在沙发上动弹不得，心里一遍遍循环大野智曾经唱过的悲情歌曲。

 

“嘛算了，还好翔酱没有回来……”

 

“还不是怪你拖拖拉拉的。”

 

“先放卧……翔酱？！翔酱你……”大野智一扭头发现沙发上坐着人，一双眸子自下而上沉郁地望着他。他吓了一跳，尴尬地抽动嘴角，“翔酱你回来怎么不开灯的……”

 

樱井翔一句话不说，静静地盯着大野智身后搬着一个一人高物什的男人。男人再次发出了嘿嘿嘿的笑声，露出头来，猫嘴一抖一抖的：“呜哇，暴露啦。”

 

……这是他见过的最小清新的被绿现场了。

 

“那，那就没办法了，翔酱……”

 

大野智一脸遗憾。

 

樱井翔用手背掩住了脸，眼泪已经在眼眶里打转了。他没想到自己面对这种场景居然会如此脆弱，果真他是太喜欢大野智了吧。

 

“你不用说了……”樱井翔猛地一吸鼻子，从沙发上跳起来，揪住大野智的衣领干脆利落地把人摁倒在沙发上。他红着眼睛，哑声道，“你永远别想和我提分手！”

 

“分、分手？”

 

躺在他身下的大野智皱了皱鼻子，露出了不解的神色：“翔、翔酱，怎么突然……我没有要分手啊……”

 

背后传来了男人压抑的笑声。看着大野智无辜的表情，樱井翔有些摸不到头脑，只能暂且从他身上下来，站到男人面前。

 

男人一手扶住那个奇怪的东西，空闲的手向他伸过来，嘴角一翘：“您好呀樱井主播。我是二宫和也，那家伙的朋友。”

 

樱井翔皱了皱眉，双臂交叉抱着胸望着二宫。

 

二宫和也收回手，攥着拳掩住嘴巴清了清嗓子：“那换一个说法……您好呀，仓鼠先生。我是在宅小和。”

 

#

 

“吓死我了……”大野智舒了一口气，竖起眉毛瞪着二宫和也，“你干什么欺负翔酱？”

 

二宫耸了耸肩膀：“哇谁知道他会相信啊？你一个国民爱豆要是真的有地下爱豆的副业的话，那哪里还用得着我跟他说，文春比我厉害多了……”

 

大野智凑到灵魂出窍了的樱井翔身边，小圆脸贴了上去，蹭了蹭他的脸颊：“好啦翔酱，不要害羞了……你会相信是因为你喜欢我嘛。”

 

樱井翔侧身坐在沙发的最角落，脸虽然冷冷的，可是耳尖却是通红通红的。

 

“听到翔酱说不许分手的时候我真的好开心啊……一直什么都不说的翔酱，明明比我小，也多依赖我一些嘛。”大野智抚摸着他的后背，“我最喜欢坦诚的翔酱啦。”

 

樱井翔闷闷地问：“那你昨天去干什么了？”

 

“我昨天……”大野智轻轻地倒吸了一口凉气，“我、我坦白，昨天我的确在小和家里。”

 

樱井翔阴郁地扭过头来看着他。

 

“但是还不是为了你啊笨蛋翔酱。”

 

大野智跑到一边，把刚才二宫和也搬进来的奇怪东西拿到樱井翔身边。

 

“翔酱！”大野智在那东西后面鼓捣了几下，绸布哗的一声垂落下来，一幅他的肖像画露了出来。大野智从画框旁边露出头来，笑眯眯地，“翔酱生日快乐！”

 

樱井翔仿佛突然被什么东西击中了心脏，呆坐在原地动弹不得。

 

“因为最近突然要准备上剧……忙了一点，如果昨天晚上不通宵画的话就画不完了……”大野智扁了扁嘴，“我也很想和翔君一起睡觉嘛。”

 

二宫和也指了指大野智：“这家伙熬到上午十点才睡觉。”

 

樱井翔一下子害羞的控制不住表情，慌忙背过脸去深呼吸。他从大野智手里接过画放到一边，把人拉到面前细细地打量，眼睛下方果然浮起了淡淡的青色，一细看神色也透露着些许疲惫。

 

他俯下身去抱住大野智，一言不发，只是一个劲儿地去揉弄他软软的后脑勺。

 

忽然门铃声打断了他汹涌澎湃的心潮，听见门铃声，大野智也挣脱了他的怀抱，赤着脚跑去开了门。很快他一手拉着一个人，一手拎着蛋糕来到樱井翔面前，眼睛亮闪闪地：“翔酱！翔酱你看这是我妹妹智子呀……翔酱还是第一次见智子吧！”

 

仿佛一个模子里刻出来的两张小圆脸忽然一口气摆在了他眼前。女孩子真的是一头蓝发，只不过此时头上没有那么多的小配饰，只是简简单单地用彩色皮筋扎了一对马尾，穿的也很像当下普通的JK，正和他哥哥一样抬头望着他。

 

只是眼睛里盛装的色彩，和大野智完全不同。

 

智子轻轻咳嗽了一声：“你好，樱井主播。”她朝他伸出手来，“照顾这个笨蛋真是麻烦你了。”

 

闻言大野智瞪大了眼睛：“唔喂你要不要这么失礼？”

 

二宫和也站到智子身边，向他伸出了左手：“这个我真的没骗你，智子是我女朋友。”

 

樱井翔陷入了巨大的混乱之中，本能地伸出了两只手，同时握住了智子和二宫。

 

#

 

酒过三巡，大野智开始犯迷糊了。

 

“因为我画完太晚了嘛，就和小和商量了PlanA和PlanB，一套是翔酱在家的惊喜，一套是翔酱不在家的惊喜。”大野智无意识地撅了嘴，“都怪翔酱不开灯，害我选错方案了。”

 

樱井翔酒量大一些，坐在榻榻米上，无言地接住靠过来的大野智。

 

“翔酱还误会人。”

 

“翔酱还不抱我。我明明在工作和准备礼物之外，留了让翔酱抱我的精力嘛。”大野智搂住他的脖子，在他脸颊上吧唧一口印上了湿热的一吻，抱怨道，“翔酱笨蛋。”

 

智子和二宫都没喝太多，两个人刚刚已经告辞了，如今偌大的和室里只剩下他们两个。

 

樱井翔笑着附和他：“嗯嗯。”

 

然后他轻轻地把冒着酒香的醉团子纳入怀中，伸手灭掉了小桌上的灯。大野智脸上浮起了满足的笑容，回抱住他宽厚的背脊，喃喃道：“我喜欢翔酱。我最喜欢……”

 

樱井翔心都要化了，指尖穿过他柔软的头发，低下头去吻住了他。

 

“……我也最喜欢你了。”


End file.
